Pandanoko
is a Rank A Ice-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology A white and dark gray snake. It has pale blue and black eyes with dark gray markings and a pink blushing cheek at the lower corner. On the top of its head is a dark gray flower-shape with lighter gray and white. At the end of its tail is a tiny light pink heart. Tsuchinoko Panda Medal.jpg |Yo-kai Medal (Japanese) When she is first introduced, she is very unsure if she should be a Noko or a Panda, and this leads to ask Nate and his friends about what he should be. Pandanoko finally reaches a decision upon being invited by the idol group Next HarMEOWny to make a collaboration with her, and this helps her reaching stardom. After that, she develops a somewhat cocky celebrity-like personality and bluntly dismisses Jibanyan's attempts to cash in on her claim to fame. Anyone Inspirited by Pandanoko gains the ability to make decisions that bring them good luck and fortune. In EP072, Pandanoko defeats No-Go Kart by using its Black and White Beam to force the wheeled Yo-Kai and Nate's father to make black-and-white decisions. She is one of the few Yo-kai that can be seen without using the Yo-kai Watch. Profile Yo-kai Watch 1, 2 and 3 Pandanoko has a rare chance of appearing via Streetpass in the VIP Room of the Wayfarer Manor, which is unlocked after meeting at least 10 people through this feature. It can only be fought once until the next chance, but it's possible to save right before and try again if befriending fails. Since it appears at a very low level, a team with three low-level Yo-kai in the front is recommended. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' Pandanoko can be randomly appearing in any patrol during wireless. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance |80-120|5 = Single enemy|-}} (YW) |50-110 80-120|Ice|Single enemy}} ||5 = Single ally|-|6 = Heals an ally bit by bit with the cuteness of a panda bear.}} |160|Restoration|All allies|Recovers HP for its allies with a rare black-and-white smile.}} ||-||Will make Wisps appear more often.}} Busters stats Soul Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch 3 Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): "You're amazing! Let's be friends!" * Being traded:: "Ah, if you have found me, then fate has deemed you worthy. Friends it is!" * Loafing: "Time to rest." * Receiving food (favourite): "Superb..." * Receiving food (normal): "Indeed..." * Receiving food (disliked): "I'm afraid not." In the anime Pandanoko appears in ''Yo-kai Pandanoko'', undergoing an identity crisis due to the ongoing popular trends of pandas and Noko. Unable to decide which of the two she identifies with more, she asks Nate and his friends about what he should be. Under the advice of Whisper, Nate brings Pandanoko to visit both the panda and Noko fan clubs. However, Pandanoko enjoys both experiences and remains unable to make a decision. By chance, the group passes by a Next HarMEOWny rehearsal, and the singers decide to make her their new mascot after finding her cute. Pandanoko goes on to perform in a collaboration concert with Next HarMEOWny, much to Jibanyan's dismay and envy. Pandanoko is first summoned in ''Yo-kai No-Go Kart'', for helping Nate's family to reach a destination and dispel the effects of No-Go Kart's powers. Etymology * Pandanoko’s Japanese name is merely Tsuchinoko and panda made into a name. * Her English name is a portmanteau of panda and Noko. Trivia * When snapped in the Yo-kai Cam, her tip will say: "You will turn white everywhere but around your eyes!" In other languages * Japanese: Tsuchinoko Panda * Spanish: Pandanoko * French: Pandanoko * German: Pandanoko * Italian: Pandanoko * Portuguese: * Korean: * Chinese: * Thai: * Arabic: de:Pandanoko Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:White Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Noko Yo-kai Category:Snake Yo-kai